


The Full Moon Routine

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Late at Night, Lust, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, OTP Feels, Outdoor Sex, Partial Werewolf Shift, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Rarepair, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf John Egbert, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human Romance, Werewolves in Heat, dirkjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider, and tonight is a full moon, and you know what that means...It's your monthly routine to go searching for John in his usual hangout spots and bring back home without as little trouble as possible. Of course, having to deal with an extra clingy, a very horny werewolf is easier said than done, but luckily you've prepared for every scenario when it comes to John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: DirkJohn Big Bang 2020





	The Full Moon Routine

It was just after midnight, and yet the air was warm and humid since it was the middle of July. A young man was walking through the park near his place, following the path, he was dressed in an orange tank top without sleeves, grey sweatpants, sandals, and a large backpack. Holding a torch in one hand, scanning the area, in search of something… It was a very large area, over 600 arches, dense woods all over, to walk around the circumference would take a person just over an hour, and it was even worse at night if you didn’t know your way around. 

But that wasn't a problem for Dirk, since he had been coming here since he was little, living in the city all his life. A distant noise to the left, off the pathway, makes Dirk look over, aiming his flashlight in that direction, a set of benches were in this and a wide clearing was over there. Listening carefully, a howling, a wolf? He hears it again and nods his head, yep definitely in that direction. Wolves didn’t live in the park after all, but there was a certain wolf that would come here every so often. 

He steps off the stone path and onto the grass, the sound of it crunching under sandals. Most people would hear a wolf howling and run as far away in the other direction. The howling is louder and clearer the further he walks, and eventually, he reaches the clearing, his orange eyes staring up at the sky, a full moon, but some clouds were moving to cover it soon, he sees to pair of wooden benches, and the grass cut lower here, this space can be used for picnic grounds and shit. Hearing some movement, rustling bushes, twigs snapping, and heavy breathing.

“Heyyyy!” Dirk yells in the empty space. “Are you out here? It’s me!” Dirk calls out again, his movements becoming slower, stopping in place, simply looking around. 

Suddenly something big and large jumps out from the bushes, before Dirk can react it pounces him, he feels the heavyweight, harsh panting. But he’s not afraid, of course not, what would he have to fear from him. A large wolf beast, his two claws were pinning Dirk but gently, not applying any pressure, its thick bushy tail was wagging, his dark ocean blues staring widely at him. Bringing its snout closer to Dirk, sniffing and smelling, taking in his familiar and comforting scent. 

“Oh no…” Dirk shuts his eyes and turns his head away as the werewolf gives him a big lick across his face, a few times. This always grosses him, being slobbered by the wolf, but it also tickles.

“Nice to see you too. Mind letting me up please?” Dirk chuckles, wiping his face, as the wolf steps off him, sitting there on the ground, watching Dirk carefully stand up and wipe himself off. 

“Okay, I’ve got a change of clothes for ya.” He gestures to his backpack, as the wolf glances at the object before returning focus to Dirk. 

“Alright, ready to turn back?” He asks as the wolf just huffs. Suddenly the werewolf howled before the sound of bones cracking, the large beast which stood 9 ft tall began to shrink in size. His hairs were becoming shorter exposing flesh. 

The animal snarls and grunts were becoming more human, a great deal of his fur was gone, now standing at 6ft young man, his ears still pointed like, messy dark hair, and thick sideburns, his hands still claw-like with fur, as were his toes and his tail still wagging, shorter than. He grins at Dirk, showing his big sharp teeth happily. Of course, Dirk couldn’t hide the blush that slowly appears on his face, his eyes daring not to look down, even after all this time he would still get flustered seeing John naked. 

“Hey, Dirk.” And obviously John had little shame, acting in a casual manner despite the lack of clothing, anyway, it was comfortable around his boyfriend anyway so it was all good for him.

“H-hey. Here you go…” He offers out the bag with some of John’s clothes. “I’ll l-let you get changed, then we can go back.” 

He looks away, why was he like this? He’s seen John naked many times, but he couldn’t function properly. Turning away from John was another mistake. He hears the other moving closer to him, and then feels his arms wrap around his waist, hugging tightly. He can feel those blue eyes gazing at him again, but it’s different now, he can feel his heartbeat increasing, muscles tightening in response to the other being so close to him. 

John can’t help himself, especially in his wolf state, his senses and impulses are heightened, being even closer to him, Dirk’s scent, the combined aroma of his natural scent, the traces of fruits in the shampoo he uses in his hair, all the smells that John identified with him. Pressing his face against Dirk’s neck, inhaling more of the intoxicating smell, his actions cause Dirk’s blush to change from pink to red. 

This wasn’t teasing that John loved doing to him, watching him get flustered, turning red with embarrassment, and John getting a kick out of it. No. This was a desire. 

Poking the tip of his tongue out, he drags along Dirk’s neck, the other lets out a sudden groan. His skin shuddering for the werewolf’s actions. “N-now?” Dirk was already familiar with all the signs when his partner was in need of this. His body tenses when John starts alternating between kissing and licking him. His arms, thick and muscular, still locked around him. His eyes shift around, looking to every angle, to once again make sure that there was not a single trace of any other people. 

He then turns to face John’s direction, reaching out to him, fingers running against his sideburn. This gets his attention, his eyes still glowing meet with Dirk’s, feeling his boyfriend’s touch on his face, cupping his cheek. Their lips finally meet, John’s grip around Dirk loosens, allowing Dirk to turn and face him completely. Deepening their kiss, John moves one of his hands up, holding the back of Dirk’s hair, while the other throws his arms around the werewolf’s neck. 

Playing a dangerous game, Dirk pushes his tongue into John’s mouth, not worrying about the still rather sharp canines fangs, tasting each other. They start moving, and stumble backward, John falls to the ground with Dirk on top of him, a chuckle escapes Dirk’s lips, John grins back at him. “Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself.” The werewolf gives him a soft kiss on his forehead, enjoying the closeness, savoring this moment, his hands trailing up Dirk’s body, until they reach each side of his head, bringing him closer, he gives his face a gentle lick.

Of course, the tender moment is ruined when John feels his rush of heat moving down, feeling his cock getting hard, and naturally, Dirk could feel it, he sits up, still kneeling over John, as he starts to undress, tossing off his shirt, wanting to lend a helping hand John begins tugging at the waistline of his pants, sliding them down along with his pants and boxers, tossing them aside. Dirk shudders, his cock now free, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, giving it a gentle stroke, he can feel John’s hands moving up along his hips, as he begins fondling his plump rear making Dirk whimper. He pulls him close to him again, their cocks grinding together, the friction starts sending jolts across Dirk’s body, his face resting against John’s chest, thrusting his hips against John.

“F… Fuck-” 

Dirk huffs out, tightly clinging to his boyfriend, changing his pace from fast to slow, all the worries and concerns are pushed to the back of his head, he was as intoxicated with John as he was with him, he listens to the erratic noises John was making beneath him, a hissed ‘fuck’ escapes his lips when he feels John’s nails dragging across his ass, the more he moves the move John begins clawing his skin, trailing up to his back, a few faint healed marks were on his back from previous intimate moments. His breathing becomes more labored with each movement he makes against the werewolf’s body.

Both of their cocks were now hard, throbbing from the rough friction, John tries his best not to make any loud noises, gritting his teeth, stifled moans, tightly hugging his boyfriend. This continues for a good few minutes before John abruptly pushes Dirk off him, making the other land back on the cool grass. John got to his knees, panting, his cock, thick, beginning to leak precum, his expression read pure hungry, as he was ready to pounce Dirk, but he just raised a finger up slowly to John. “Just gimme a sec.”

He grabs his backpack, rummaging through for more stuff, preparing for every scenario with John, he takes out a small bottle of lube, and a towel if John had some excess blood from killing some woodland creature or he got injured. He quickly places the towel on the ground, and then squeezes cold gel into his palm, spreading it between his hands, gesturing for John to come closer. Dirk lathers up John’s cock, a moan leaves the other’s lips, Dirk makes sure to lather his head, and shaft, giving a few generous strokes to further excite the werewolf. Dirk coats his own fingers with some more lube, one by one inserts them inside himself. Biting his lips as thrusts his fingers in and out, making sure it covers his insides, slowly pulling them out

“Okay… How do you wanna do this?” Dirk asks him but John doesn’t give him an answer, grabbing Dirk flipping him over, making Dirk raise his ass up slightly, Dirk uses his backpack as a makeshift pillow, on his knees as feels John’s heated breath against his ass, his clawed hands then slowly part Dirk’s ass cheeks, his tongue licking over his crack, dragging along the strip of sensitive skin, and around the hole, pushing his face into Dirk’s ass. Adding more saliva with each lick. Dirk immediately covers his mouth, while shameful moans trying to sneak out of his lips, each lick made his body shake, jolt with pleasure.

John keeps going, teasing Dirk’s hole, daring to push his tongue inside and listen to sweet noises Dirk would make. He suddenly stops, positioning himself close behind Dirk, pressing his cock against Dirk, his hands spreading his cheeks apart further, the head of John's cock begins prodding and pushing against his entrance, Dirk’s breath becomes shallow, gripping his backpack tightly, bracing himself for what was next. “J-Just do it please-!” He looks back at his partner, grinding his ass back on John. 

With one swift move, John inserts himself inside, Dirk cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his body reacting by tightening and squeezing John’s thick shaft. John growls, in loud pants as he doesn’t waste any more time with his mate, thrusting his cock in, making Dirk press his face further into his backpack, muffled noises, and cries. The werewolf pounds him, hands gripping over Dirk’s plump ass, moving harder and faster with each thrust, reaching out with one hand he roughly grabs a handful of Dirk’s messy blonde hair, pulling his head back, so he can listen to Dirk’s noises, his voice echoes throughout the area, loud screams, and moans, John’s name spilling from Dirk’s mouth. 

“... J-John…!” Dirk moans out, his expression twisted with lust, as he starts thrusting back against John, trying to keep up with his pace.

John releases his grip on Dirk’s hair, bending over him, his hand reaches for Dirk’s cock, pumping it along with his thrusts. Dirk couldn’t keep his eyes open, his sweet voice begging for John to move a little slowly, curses spilling from his lips. However his inner wolf, the rush, the excitement was overtaking his reason again, he wouldn’t stop moving until he released his load. His tail sways with content, he pants out Dirk’s name, his face buries into Dirk’s hair, taking big inhales of his aroma. A grunt escapes John’s mouth as he unexpectedly pulls out of Dirk, making a gasp, before he falls flat on the towel, trying to catch his breath. 

His ass cheeks were a shade of red, he glanced back at John knowing he didn’t come yet, John grabs Dirk, turning him over on his back, gripping his thighs and pushing them up, wanting to face Dirk now, he slides back into him. As soon Dirk gasps, John catches his mouth, a messy sloppy kiss his tongue playing with Dirk’s for dominance, he presses himself tightly against John, his cock plunging deeper into him. Dirk’s noises are quieted by their kiss, he throws his legs around John’s waist, his cock being stimulated by the friction between him and John.

“J-John! Fuck…” 

Dirk’s entire body is coiled around John, breaking their kiss, his loud moans, his face is a beet red, eyes watering, his body being overstimulated by the werewolf slamming into him. John was close to reaching his limit, his face pressed against Dirk’s neck, eyes looking up at him, licking up along his neck, and cheek. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna-”

Dirk's orgasm shoots in between him and John, his cock trembling with ecstasy, a prolonged loud groan. Gritting his teeth, with a low snarl John soon reaches his own climax, his cum erupts into Dirk, filling his ass with warmth. The werewolf rides out his orgasm, his quick movements become slow and lazy thrusting until his movements finally come to a stop. Both panting, trying to catch their breath, John reluctantly but slowly pulls out of Dirk, his cum spills out of Dirk, gasping, his muscles loosen, exhaustion, lust, satisfaction, all of these hits both of them hard. John rolls off of Dirk, cuddling him, affectionately licking Dirk’s face, giving him a tired kiss, he feels his eyes becoming heavy, the desire of sleep is starting to creep over him. Dirk made no attempts to resist, feeling comfortable in John’s arms, barely moving, holding on to John’s arms…

* * *

Dirk groans, he could feel the brightness on his eyes, throwing his arm over his face to try and block out the light, grumbling under his breath. It isn’t until he hears the birds chirping that he realizes where they are, his eyes shoot open, his sight was blurred for a moment before adjusting to the light. Expecting to be in their apartment, or his room, but instead they were still outdoors, in the park, in the fucking park. “Shit. Oh shit… No, no...” Dirk maneuvers out of John’s hug, sitting up, immediately a wave of soreness hits him, hissing in pain, the fresh scratches and bruising on his body, his hips feel strained. Obviously no quick or sudden movements, he looks over to John, his features have completely returned to his human state. 

“John.” He shakes John, attempting to rouse him from sleep, a few moans, he simply turns his back away from Dirk. “Really…” Dirk starts tapping his shoulder, he then gives him a swift jab.

“John, get up.” He quietly yells, his eyes shifting from John to the area around him. Slowly getting to his feet, the discomfort in all the specific areas was even more clear, a small grunt of pain. 

He pulls the towel from out underneath John, who doesn’t seem to be bothered when his skin touches the grass. Dirk uses it to wipe off the excess mess on his chest, and thighs from last night, he starts to get dressed, frantically pulling his boxers and sweatpants back up. He really was no better off than John, it would’ve been easier if he had gotten John home, now his reasoning had returned to him, embarrassed and anxious that he did that, and even worse they fell asleep in such a wide open space where people pass through. He gives his boyfriend a slight kick, a grunt escapes John’s mouth, with a long yawn his eyes slowly open.

“Rise and shine, wipe yourself off, and get dressed.” Dirk tells him, putting on the last article of clothing, as he then tosses John the towel and the backpack containing the spare clothes he brought for him.

“Heeyyyy, morning cuti-” John is cut off by Dirk

“Save the cutie from when you have pants on. Now come on!” His tone indicates he’s not in the mood right now. All while John gives him a sleepy grin.

John gets himself ready, wiping down, and then putting the clothes Dirk brought for him. His favorite blue hoodie, orange shorts, undergarments, and trainers. “Okie Dokie, I’m ready to go.” The werewolf grins as he tosses the backpack over his shoulder. They start walking, they still clearly look a little disheveled, but it was just a short 10-minute walk back to the apartment complex. John was quite pleased with himself, and giggling to himself while Dirk’s was trying his best to hide his blush, luckily it was still early enough that only a few people were in the park, it was around 8ish, and thankfully it was a Sunday was the city was still waking up.

Eventually, they make it back home, the moment they set foot inside, Dirk goes straight to the bathroom, jumping in the shower to clean himself off. Once again, stripping himself off and tossing his clothes in the laundry basket, he turns on the shower and hops in, the rushing warm water stings at first, but soon feels soothing, running his fingers thoroughly through his dark blonde hair, lathering his body in soap. 

John’s first instinct however was to grab some breakfast, going for the kitchen, he grabs a carton of juice, an apple, grabbing some leftover pizza from the previous night, and sticking a few pieces of bread in the toaster for good measure. His stomach had been growling louder than any howl he could make in wolf form, he started the usual process of inhaling the various food items. Once he is done consuming, he grabs a piece of toast and heads over to the bathroom, gently knocking on the door. 

“Hey, is everything okay in there?” He leans against the door, taking small bites out of the dry piece of toast.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just washing away the shame!” Dirk’s head peeks through the shower curtains. That sarcastic comment earns him a chuckle from John.

“Well hurry up there, I wanna go back to sleep and I know you’re gonna let me get in the bed until I’ve washed behind my ears.” John was allowed to make dog-related jokes about his unique condition.

It had been almost five years since that fateful night when John was attacked, what he assumed was an extremely large wolf was in reality a pureblood

lycanthrope, a werewolf, it almost mauled John to death until it was interrupted by the call of another wolf. Barely alive, John was left in shock, and unfortunately surviving the attack turned him into a werewolf. It was a struggle, adjusting to his new life, the painful transformations, the loss of controls and parts of his memories, and always waking the night after a full moon, naked, covered in random animal blood. Eventually working a system, it was always perfect but he avoided people, and gained control over the years, to the point where he even in his full state he could keep himself from attacking people.

Then two years ago he met Dirk, Strider was a full-time college student with a passionate interest in the paranormal, the supernatural, and overall weird shit. After hearing stories about giant wolves, and monsters in the nearby forest, his interest peaked and decided to investigate with two of his friends. It was then he got the surprise of his life, after being separated he was almost attacked by another werewolf when John inadvertently came to his rescue, fighting the other wolf over territory. John then guided Dirk to safety back to his friends, instead of being afraid, his curiosity increased, but he saw those beautiful blue eyes piercing through him. The next time he met John, in human form, meeting by chance, but once he saw those eyes again he knew.

And the rest was history, they started to hang out, and Dirk helped him with his system, it became a routine thing, making sure John had spare clothing when he changed back, bringing him any other supplies that he needed, in order to make his transformations more comfortable. Coming up with clever cover stories for John, and occasionally having to guide him back home, John had developed a strong bond and a great deal of trust with Dirk, to the point that his safety wasn’t in question even when John was in full wolf state, Dirk was even able to keep him company on some nights, but John strictly forbids him to be near him when other werewolves are in the area, not wanting to put in potential danger from hostile wolves.

Being friends with a werewolf was one thing, but being in a committed relationship with one was taxing, when it was close to his transformation cycles his behavior would be in flux, being more animalistic, clinging to Dirk, and bringing him dead animals as gifts, of course, these were moments of pure instinct or as Dirk affectionately referred to as: ‘goddamn wolf tendencies’ or ‘werewolf bullshit’ when he was pissed by the amount of clothing John destroyed or the marks he left all over him when he over affectionate with him. But his love for Dirk was far more than just biology or his instincts, for a long time he believed that due to his attack, the chances of him finding love, or a meaningful relationship of any kind, but he didn’t come on Dirk having the opposite reaction to learning about his true nature.

Dirk was sitting at the table in the kitchen, a fresh cup of coffee with a few sugars, his laptop in front of him playing his funny youtube playlist while John was finishing off in the shower. He takes a sip from his mug, a content smile, nothing like a rush of caffeine on a Sunday morning after getting wrecked by your horny werewolf boyfriend. He really needs to stop giving in to John, and at least that way he wouldn’t have so many bruises and claw marks.

He hears the bathroom door open and close, followed by the sound of John’s footsteps makes him glance over to see John, a towel wrapped around his waist, and a smaller towel around his neck that he used to dry out his messy dark locks and wearing fluffy pink slippers. Whistling a little tune, once again grabbing something from the fridge, a faint grin on Dirk’s face, that appetite of his was definitely a unique wolf trait.

“Alright, I’m gonna go take a nap.” John makes his way to their room, planting a kiss on his cheek and ruffling his hair before leaving to resume his sleep in their more comfy bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot of fun writing this piece for the collection, I'd really like to thank the team once again for organizing it. Thank you to everyone taking part and creating such amazing pieces.
> 
> I'd also like to give a big thank you @nick._.draws on Instagram who will be adding art to the piece at a later date.


End file.
